Content may be obtained from a variety of different sources for recording by a client device. For example, the client device may be configured as a digital video recorder to record television content for later viewing, thereby “time shifting” a viewing of the content. When obtaining this content via a network connection, however, there may be instances in which the network connection is unreliable.
This unreliability may have a number of undesirable consequences, such as resulting in degraded and even missing portions of the content that was communicated via the connection. Additionally, this unreliability may even cause traditional techniques that were used to record the content to fail. For example, the traditional techniques may stop recording altogether, thereby resulting in a limited recording of an initial portion of the content, if at all. In another example, the traditional techniques may result in a fractured recording of the content, which resulted in recordation of the content as multiple separate potions that were divided by the interruptions.